


Kiki Discovers Steven's healing spit

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accident, running on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: This is short, with no serious injury.





	Kiki Discovers Steven's healing spit

>Kiki and Steven had begun taking runs together on the beach after Steven had helped her out with her nightmares about pizza. The pair smiled as they ran together, both enjoying the break from their normal routines.  
>Kiki shouted as she tripped over something buried within the sand, her foot twisting as she falls. "OW! Stupid beach garbage!" She pulls the object out of the sand to get a better look at it.  
>"Kiki, are you okay?!" Steven runs up to the girl, a worried expression spread across his face.  
>"No, I think I twisted my left ankle on this stupid Metal Mutt buried in the beach!" Kiki tossed the device aside angrily, sending it further down the beach.  
>"Don't worry Kiki, I'll get you back up on your feet in no time!" Steven smiled as he crouched down next to Kiki. "Stretch out your leg please, I need to get to the ankle."  
>Kiki looked at Steven in confusion before she stretched her left leg out and sat her ankle down in front of the boy. Her confusion turned to panic as she saw him lifting her leg up towards his mouth. "Steven, what are you doing?!"  
>"Don't worry Kiki, I'm going to heal you! I've got healing spit!" Steven lowers his head towards the elevated ankle. He runs his tongue along the swollen ankle, his saliva sparking in the sunlight as it begins to work its magic.  
>The swelling begins to go down as Steven finishes licking. As the spit works its magic, a shiver runs through Kiki's body, starting at her swollen ankle before running up her leg. Her crotch and breasts tingle a bit as the swelling continues to go down, causing Kiki to squirm where she sits.  
>"See Kiki, the swelling is already gone! How are you feeling?"  
>Kiki pants for a bit before she responds. "G-good. I feel g-great Steven! Come on, let's finish our run."  
>Kiki dashes off down the beach as a small trickle of fluid drips down her thigh. She doesn't want Steven to see it. She never knew she could feel that much pleasure from a simple lick.  
>Kiki bites her lower lip as she continues running down the beach, Steven following close behind. She knows deep down that she needs to feel that sensation again. She sighs to herself as Steven resumes running next to her. Why couldn't he be older?  
>She pushed those thoughts aside. Age didn't matter, she just needed to get hurt again without it being too often to be suspicious. Kiki spent the rest of the run thinking up ways to get hurt during their runs so she could feel the wonderful sensation of being healed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, do you think Steven's healing spit might eventually gain secondary properties?


End file.
